kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Parallel Blue
Parallel Blue, otherwise known as the Negative Side of Blue, Parry, or Toothpaste Blue, is the Parallel version of Blue that debuted in the Deviunny Arc as an antagonist when Deviunny corrupted Blue and forced her to join his side. She eventually got purified by Blue’s friends via talking, comfort, and a short fight, thus turning back into regular Blue. After the Deviunny Arc ended, she came back during the 'Rejoice Arc '''as a minor character, and as a major villain in the '''Parallel Arc. ' Appearance Due to being Blue’s more negative side, she retains the majority of her looks as Parallel Blue. When purified, her fur has a lighter tint, while her fin, inner ears, and tail pattern are a different shade of blue. Additionally, she now has bat-like wings, with the inner wings being white, and the outer wings being the same color as the tube. When corrupted, her color scheme is monotone except the eyes, which turn red when under Deviunny’s influence, and purple under the influence of the Jamba Heart. Her Marine and Terrain Forms are similar to Blue‘s, with the main difference being the color of the fur and weaponry, as well as having a more “colder” appearance. The Terrain Form is based off of a saber tooth, whilst the Marine Form is based water dragons and sirens. Her Puddle Form as the same looks, but is a more whitish color. Personality Unlike regular Blue, Parallel Blue is more mean spirited, serious, and mature than her positive counterpart. She often cuts to the chase in her battles, and never sticks around to lend a hand unless necessary. When corrupted, she acts merciless to those that stand before her and almost never speaks. However, if she is reminded of what happened to her or about certain individuals (EX: Being corrupted by Deviunny), she breaks down emotionally and shows weakness to everyone around her. But, she does have a heart for those who helped her become purified and will respect them. Trivia * Parallel shares a similar love for sweets like Blue, but it is not as bad as hers. * Despite having a major weakness to fire and rock attacks, she still enjoys being around them, due to relating to her in someways. This also goes for other ice users. * The main reason Parallel Blue has wings while her lighter half doesn’t is because regular Blue always wanted to fly. Due to how Blue sees her other being able to soar effortlessly, she often looks up to her and wishes she could be Parallel at times. * While not having the same artistic abilities as Blue, Parallel can still draw on par with her other half, despite preferring MS Paint and her simple sketches over Blue’s work. Names in Other Languages Sp: Azul Paralelo Ch: 異次元小藍喵 Ja: アナザーブルー Gallery 32160 baby ty squirt blue seal reg highh.png|Parallel Blue in Thouser's vision 97341C66-EB4A-488D-8805-352532922E98.png|Parallel Blue, corrupted via Deviunny’s magic 9CB1E099-2F9C-4ABA-AB11-CF8F31F3D072.png|Parallel Blue, becoming good friends with Shadow Kirby. 4AF1450B-790C-4E82-83FD-D413B829AC85.png|An unused Parallel Blue icon, which was going to be used in the Deviunny Arc. 4CB94629-C633-43EB-8FE7-89B20658C37D.png|Corrupted Parallel Blue, along with her Marine and Terrain Forms. B328611D-A8CD-4F07-B328-936D44B28C3A.png|Parallel Blue’s updated Terrain Form.|link=Parallel Blue 03958E21-D7DB-4CD0-ACE0-DA6DE5931037.png|Parallel Blue’s updated Marine Form. Category:Purikiko Category:Parallel Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Ice Category:Fan Character Category:BlueAquaCat Category:Light Blue Category:Blue Category:Allies in Kirby: Miracle Friends + Category:Corrupted Category:Winged Category:Fanon Category:Raid Boss